Cast Party (event)
The cast party is a cast-themed surprise party for Zack Underwood to cheer him up after breaking his leg at his interpretive dance class. Ironically, all the guests attending the party broke something from their body and wore real casts. History In "Cast Party", Milo, Amanda and Melissa encounter Zack at Jefferson County Middle School with his broken leg, and as they notice how bummed out he is, they decide to cheer him up by throwing this party in the weekend. The party was held in Milo's backyard, where tables with cake and drinks have been set up and a cast-shaped piñata has been hung. Amanda also brought along a mood-chart on a scale of 1 to 10 (including pictures of Zack) to check on how successfully they manage to cheer up Zack. What makes this party interesting is that all attendees are wearing real casts after they broke something while preparing for the party or doing something they enjoy. As Zack asks how everyone broke their arms, legs, wrists, nose or funny bone, Milo allows the guests to explain their accidents one at a time, starting with Amanda, followed by Doofenshmirtz and Dakota, Scott and Mildred, Sara, Melissa, Mort and Chad, Brigette and finally Milo, Martin and Diogee: *Amanda was skateboarding to Milo, when two mice suddenly fell from the sky and cause her to crash into a bush. She decides to adopt the two mice, naming them Muffin and Bitey. *Doofenshmirtz and Dakota were eating ice cream at Melty McScoopsalot, when the ice cream parlor's sign falls on them. Doof reveals that's how they learned that Fudgie Nut and Bubblegum Borscht-flavored ice cream mix well together. *Scott was practicing Hatha yoga with Mildred as a watermelon crashes on his head and blocks his vision, causing him to accidentally crush his milk carton girlfriend with his foot. *Sara was volunteering at the One-Eyed Chihuahua Rescue Shelter, when cats call attention to the dogs and get chased around town, causing Sara to give chase as well. The dogs would bump a panophobic man named Carl in a trash can in the process. Sara didn't manage to get the chihuahuas back to the shelter, instead getting her leg stuck and injured. *Melissa was honing her skills in martial arts, when the trash can with Carl inside rolls into the dojo. Melissa deflects the trash can with her foot, but injures it in the process. *Mort and Chad were going to experience Mort's dream of becoming a rodeo clown as a rabid bull gets unleashed and causes injuries left and right. Mort manages to calm it down with interpretive clown dancing, but before he could direct it in its stable, a statue dropped right in front of the bull, agitating it again. *Brigette was riding a dirt bike on Dragon's Back, when a rock avalanche occurred and launched her into the bushes. *Milo and Martin were setting up the piñata for the party, when a roof tile ricochets onto their toes and Diogee's tail. As they all were doing something they enjoyed, this also serves as a kind of lesson to Zack that sometimes, things go wrong even while doing something one would enjoy doing, and that shouldn't deter them from continuing their hobbies. Fortunately, these stories manage to get Zack cheered up successfully, although a bit too much as Zack begins to laugh maniacally (which, according to Amanda, is a 12), but Zack fortunately calms down as Melissa punches his shoulder. Murphy's Law appears to be the cause of a huge chain event that strings these accidents together, in spite of the fact that no Murphy had been around any of the partygoers. Ironically, the two male Murphys had the least crucial accident of them all, only injuring their small toe. This might reveal that Murphy Law can also case an Domino Effect. Trivia *A cast party usually refers to the celebratory event that follows the final performance of a theatrical event, like a play or a musical. This makes the cast party a pun on both the fact that it's been held after Zack's performance, and that everyone's wearing casts. Category:Events Category:Season 2 Events Category:Article stubs Category:C